


Send.

by penpenguin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Irondad, Post-Endgame, Post-Endgame Feels, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 19:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18784318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penpenguin/pseuds/penpenguin
Summary: !!! This work contains MAJOR Endgame spoilers !!!Basically just a little ficlet so I can deal with my emotions post-Endgame featuring Peter P and Tony Stark.





	Send.

_Hey, Mr. Stark. It’s been a month and Sam told me this might help. My world has come screeching to a halt. I didn’t think it could get worse than knowing if I went you thought it would be on you. Call me selfish, but the thought never crossed my mind that I’d be in a world without-_

Peter looked out at the New York City skyline, blinking away tears. He’d cried so much, so much that he thought he couldn’t possibly cry any more. His throat burned as tears rolled the familiar path down his cheek.

_ without you, Mr. Stark. That was a really good thing you did back there. We all miss you. Love, Peter P. _

__**Send.**

**\----------**

_ This makes six months, Mr. Stark. I’ve been back at school, and I even managed to go visit Ms. Potts and Morgan the other day. She showed me an old picture you had framed of us and let me keep it. I miss you. Love, Peter P. _

**Send.** Peter looked up from his phone and flopped onto his bed. He always could make it through the days. It was when the sun disappeared and the world fell into a darkness blanketed in somber memories and alluring ‘what ifs,’ taunting Peter with things he could’ve done if he’d been better.

\----------

Tears pricked Peter’s eyes as he typed out his message. 

_ Tony, it’s been a year. Pepper is doing better, and Morgan is the brightest kid I’ve ever met. For better or for worse, she’s just like you. The rest of the world has begun to turn again, creaking and groaning but recovering in a world without you. Mine is still ground to a halt. I’m really sorry. Love, Peter P. _

**Send.** Another green bubble on his phone to match the last twenty, all various life updates Peter had sent into the void, hoping against hope that something, anything would appear in response. 

He was perched on the balcony of the rebuilt Avengers Tower, though it had no use except serving as a visual reminder of what was lost. There was no Avengers anymore. Just a band of people who really, really needed therapy.

Steve had grown older in the past month and been bedridden, much to Peter’s dismay. His world had been cumbling, bits and pieces taken from his foundation and he knew it wouldn’t take much more until he collapsed.

\----------

_ Somewhere, sitting next to Natasha, Tony’s  phone buzzes. _

_ “It’s Peter again.” Tony smiles down at his phone as Natasha leans over to read it. _

_ “He’ll be okay, you know. It just takes time.” Nat reassured Tony as he read Peter’s most recent message over again.  _

_ Tony presses the keys, knowing that the message won’t go through but hoping against hope that maybe somehow, Peter will feel it and know. _

I love you, kid.

**Send.**

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Tony Stark, but I hope this helped heal your heart at least a little. Love y'all 3000! :)


End file.
